


Love and Understand

by harper_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper_m/pseuds/harper_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bela traded her soul was an accident. Every time since, she’s meant it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Understand

**Author's Note:**

> In response to the porn battle prompt Bela/Ruby, heat. This is Ruby, v2.

She’s going to hell anyway. She can feel the hounds racing closer, imagines fetid breath pressing against her at night as she tries not to sleep. Her dreams are nightmares of flames and blood and pain that never ends.

Consorting with demons is nothing. Par for the course, really, and a primer for how she’s going to spend the rest of eternity. If it so happens that she can convince this particular demon to intervene on her behalf with the holder of her contract, remote though the possibility may be, then all the better.

If not… well, if not, then nothing’s really changed, has it?

The first time she traded her soul was an accident. Every time since, she’s meant it.

Bela doesn’t stay in squalor like the Winchester boys. She doesn’t see any reason to punish herself or operate off the grid. As a consequence, the carpet beneath her knees is soft and thick.

Ruby doesn’t taunt her. She doesn’t say the words Bela can hear echoing in her own mind. She just watches her, lips curled up in the slightest of smirks. Her eyes are full on demon, black through and through.

She would like to imagine she tastes the flames of hell when her tongue dips into Ruby’s wetness, but it’s not the bitter tang of ash or the singe of fire that greets her. Ruby is crisp and clean, like water.

There’s no reason not to enjoy it, Bela rationalizes. She slips her hands under the curve of Ruby’s ass and cants her hips forward; Ruby’s hand winds into her hair, light and undemanding, and she shivers as nails scrape lightly against her skull. It’s all perfectly lovely, a perfect picture, with Ruby perched on the edge of the bed, naked and supine, and Bela naked before her, on her knees. It’s silky hair and silky skin and soft moans that fall somewhere between guttural and needy.

“Be a good girl,” Ruby says teasingly, though the intent underlying her words is firm. Bela can see it in her eyes. Demon eyes, the only thing she’ll see until infinity loops back around on itself, she thinks, looking for depth or shade or anything but unrelenting black. “Be a good girl and I’ll tell you secrets.”

Bela’s hands find the insides of Ruby’s thighs, and with the slightest hint of strength, she’s got them spread wide. She focuses her attention on Ruby’s abdomen and away from those eyes, watching, instead, the flex and play of muscle beneath tanned skin. There’s a tensing; muscles draw tight and she can see the faintest hint of Ruby’s bottom rib. It marks the place where the body cedes protection to vulnerability and Bela thinks, briefly, of how simple it would be to slide that clever, clever knife just under it.

She doesn’t have it, though. All she has is her clever, clever tongue.

“That’s better,” Ruby murmurs, as if sensing her capitulation. She pushes Bela’s hair back from her forehead, and smiles down at her gently. It’s a parody of love, but Bela feels the heat and the power of it nonetheless.

A leg circles around Bela, drawing her in tight with a sudden, sharp movement, and she gasps.

No reason she shouldn’t enjoy it, she reminds herself, and closes her eyes again.


End file.
